


Secret Kisses

by TestyCanadian



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 15:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TestyCanadian/pseuds/TestyCanadian
Summary: Sougo's thoughts are fighting him at a LOVE&GAME photo shoot and he ducks out into the hall for a breather. Luckily Tsunashi-san is more than willing to help!





	Secret Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quirky_Pen_Name](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quirky_Pen_Name/gifts).



Sougo had been horribly distracted all day. He knew it wasn’t like him to be so unfocused during a job and his drifting attention was making Tamaki-kun worry; but he just couldn't help himself. The magazine they were shooting for that day was doing some sort of masquerade themed edition for October and their marketing team had decided that a photoshoot with LOVE&GAME was a great way to promote it. That meant that Mezzo” was sharing the stage with TRIGGER’s Tsunashi Ryuunosuke once again. 

 

It wasn’t that Sougo was getting nervous or uncomfortable being so close to Tsunashi-san, as had once been the case; After months of interactions between their two groups, Sougo had found it much easier to relax around TRIGGER’s ero-ero beast. Though it certainly helped that the man behind the beast was more a lamb than a lion. Sougo was honest enough with himself to admit that he much preferred the kind, gentle, compassionate Tsunashi-san to his dark and daring stage persona; but that was neither here nor there concerning his current predicament. Sougo was feeling horribly distracted by Tsunashi-san, not because of the pale boy’s nerves, but because of another all-too-embarrassing emotion. 

 

Lust. 

 

How completely mortifying! He was supposed to be a professional! But everytime the photographer asked him to grab a part of Tsunashi-san’s costume, or to tilt his chin up to look into those molten gold eyes, or lean his body against those strong sinewy muscles, Sougo’s mind hazed over with gutter-thoughts and his whole body heated up. He had to be told instructions several times over for him to get them right because he was just so  _ focused  _ on every micro-movement Tsunashi-san made that everything else just faded away into background noise. 

 

The group shots had taken an ridiculously long amount of time to complete and Sougo knew it was entirely his fault. The director eventually broke for single shots, calling Tsunashi-san up first with a pointed comment about Mezzo” maybe needing a break, and Sougo ducked out into the hall to try and walk off the shame. Tamaki-kun had followed after him to ask him what was the matter, but Sougo had brushed him off with some half-hearted excuse of a headache. It wasn’t like he could burden an innocent like Tamaki-kun with the knowledge of Sougo’s immoral inclinations! So he had waved his partner off with the promise of getting some fresh air and aspirin until the teen sulkily returned to the photoshoot studio, most likely to raid the craft services table of all their pudding cups, leaving Sougo alone in the hall to pace out his thoughts. 

 

He had to come up with a way to pull himself together! This was completely and totally unacceptable! He thought he had moved past these foolish fanboy notions of his a long time ago, but every moment he spent in Tsunashi-san’s presence brought all the gooey lovestruck lustful urges bubbling back up to the surface again! He was an Idol now, not some lovesick teen; this type of behavior could have serious consequences so he needed to put an end to it right away.

 

Sougo was so lost in his own self-defaming thoughts, pacing in circles along the length of the hall, that he completely missed someone else exiting through the studio door to join him. In fact he would have walked right into them if a pair of strong hands hadn’t settled themselves on his shoulders, the accompanying deep and familiar voice rumbling out his name in concern.

 

“Sougo-kun,” The object of his abject affection and current consternation called lightly. Sougo froze, like a rabbit caught by fox, and kept his wide-eyed stare fixed firmly on Tsunashi-san’s shoes. “Tamaki-kun said you weren’t feeling well when we switched out for solo shoots, so I told him I would come check on you. Are you feeling any better?”

 

“F-Fine!” Sougo said, with a kind of mortified hysteria that comes with a guilty conscious, “I’m feeling so fine! More than fine! I’m, uh, peachy keen even!”

 

“Peachy keen?” Tsunashi-san asked, voice dipping low in worry, “Now I know you’re not feeling alright, Sougo-kun.”

 

“No really Tsunashi-san there’s no need for you to worry! Really---” Sougo rambled out, desperate to not bother Tsunashi-san with something as trivial as his ridiculous fanboy crush, when he was frozen by the movement of said crush’s hands. Tsunashi-san ran his palms over Sougo’s shoulders then up his neck to cup Sougo’s chin, forcing the shorter man to look up into worried honey-colored irises. Tsunashi-san leaned over and placed his forehead against Sougo’s own, closing his eyes in thought.

 

“Hmm, well you do feel a little warm.” Tsunashi-san said after an agonizing minute, opening his eyes to stare down into Sougo’s own lilac pools, but still not pulling away from where their heads touched, “Are you sure you don’t want to sit down somewhere and have a drink? Have you eaten enough today? I know you tend to skip meals when you’re worrying about something. I could grab you something from catering if you want to wait here until it’s your turn for solo shots. And you are more than welcome to come over to my place after the shoot is over, if you would like? I can make you my dad’s patented headache cure! It works like a charm on an Okinawan hangover, so maybe it can help your migraine too.”

 

“Thank you, Tsunashi-san,” Sougo said after a moment, staring up into those honest earnest eyes and feeling a confounding mix of that same untameable lust and a more knowing fondness for the man behind the tantalizing form. He carefully,  _ brazenly  _ his shame-filled thoughts scolded, lifted his own hands to close around Tsunashi-san’s larger ones, “But really I’m feeling much better after a little walking, honest.”

 

“Are sure there’s not anything I can do for you Sougo-kun?” Tsunashi-san asked, gaze searching deep within Sougo’s for something the younger didn’t dare put a name to, “Anything at all?” 

 

_ You could kiss me. _

 

The traitorous thought drifted across Sougo’s mind like a tempting breeze. If only he could really say such a thing! The idea was laughable at best and horribly depressing at worst. Sougo knew he could never have such a thing. He would never measure up to such a wonderful person like Tsunashi-san. Sougo, with his disgusting lustful urges, wasn’t a fit match to someone as bright and beautiful as Tsunashi-san was. Sougo was just starting to fall into the dark hole of his self-deprecating thoughts when he realized Tsunashi-san was staring at him in shock. It took him a moment to realize that what he thought was an internal passing thought had actually come out of his mouth.

 

Oh God! He had told Tsunashi-san to kiss him!

 

This was horrible! A complete disaster! He had to apologize immediately--

 

“Oh thank goodness,” Tsunashi-san sighed in relief, “I thought it was only me.”

 

Before Sougo could unpack  _ that particular  _ little piece of information, Tsunashi-san was kissing him. Their lips met in a soft kiss, mouths moving against each other in a tender but tentative embrace. Sougo felt his body light up with a swirl of heat, a tiny spark of hope blooming in his chest. Was this really happening? Could Tsunashi-san really return his affections?! 

 

Sougo pulled back slightly to catch a fleeting breath but Tsunashi-san used it as an in to readjust their positions. He moved his hands from their spot on Sougo’s face to curl around the slender man’s body, hugging him close to a muscled chest and forcing Sougo to turn his face up. Sougo hesitantly met Tsunashi-san’s eyes with that timid spark of hope and to see what the other would do with it. Tsunashi-san didn’t falter, meeting Sougo’s lips once more in a searing kiss that made all of Sougo’s fear wash away like dirt in the rain, leaving only purity in its wake. 

 

The kiss lasted what felt like a lifetime before they were forced to pull away, panting for air. Sougo ducked his head, burying it into the soft fabric of Tsunashi-san’s shirt. A million questions flitted through Sougo’s head like hornets, their possible answers stinging at Sougo’s newly found hope of being with Tsunashi-san. He knew he would have to ask at least a few of them to quiet the growing hoard of doubts, but one above all the rest stood out the loudest.

 

“Did you mean that?” Sougo whispered, voice wavering in fear of the answer.

 

“Every second of it,” Tsunashi-san said softly, tucking Sougo’s head under his chin, “And every second of every other kiss you’ll let me give you. That is, if you’re willing to give me any more?”

 

“Of course I am!” Sougo cried in shock, jerking his head up to meet Tsunashi-san’s eyes with a look that the older idol had gone mad,  “How could I ever turn such a thing down?! As if I hadn’t been dreaming of kissing since the first time I heard your voice?! You can give me as many kisses as you want!”

 

The two stared at each other in surprise, faces heating up with embarrassing blushes until Sougo thought he might explode with humiliation. Oh god did Sougo really just admit that? Is that really how his confession was going to go?! This was the worst possible outcome! No way Tsunashi-san would want to be with him now! Then Tsunashi-san laughed and placed a hand on Sougo’s head, ruffling fluffy white strands until a wobbly smile found itself on Sougo’s face. 

 

“I’m a bit the same way...actually,” Tsunashi-san admitted with a shy smile, “Ever since I heard your first Mezzo” single, I’ll admit I’ve been interested. Then I got to work with you during the shuffle units and, well, since then Gaku and Tenn have been complaining about all the ‘pining’ I’ve been doing….I guess I just couldn’t help myself, when you asked like that.”

 

“We, uh, make quite the pair don’t we Tsunashi-san,” Sougo said, smile coming more easy now. Could such a dream really come true?

 

“That we do, Sougo-kun,” Tsunashi-san said, gently stroking a hand over Sougo’s cheek, “But are you feeling better now? Truly this time?”

 

“Yes, Tsunashi-san,” Sougo said with a bright grin, “I am honest truly feeling fantastic now. Thank you for helping me. I think your kisses worked far better for my headache than any hangover cure could have. I should really get back in there, they’ll be done with Tamaki-kun’s solos soon and we wouldn’t want to cause the crew trouble by having to look for me.”

 

“Right of course,” Tsunashi-san nodded, blush not totally leaving his cheeks, “But once the shoot is done, my offer to come over to my place still stands. If you would like to?”

 

Sougo,  _ brazenly  _ he teased himself internally, gave Tsunashi-san a flirty wink and ducked back through the studio doors. 

 

The solo shots he gave the photographer that day more than made up for his earlier performance if he did say so himself. And if he happened to reap some benefits of them later at Tsunashi-san’s apartment? Well that would just be their little secret.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request for ryuu/sou day + a birthday! It was very cute and fun to write!


End file.
